Lost in the Bearens
by animationiscool
Summary: Breezly and Sneezly try to sneak into Camp Frostbite, and they get involved in an Arctic adventure.
1. Lost in the Bearens

**Breezly, Sneezly, and Colonel Fusby are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**Lost in the Bearens **

Breezly Bruin and Sneezly Seal are trying to keep warm in their igloo. It is a snowy day in the Arctic region surrounding Camp Frostbite.

Breezly Bruin: As usual.

Sneezly Seal: Yeah, it's always cold here. That's why I always have a col- a...ah...

Breezly: No, Sneezly, don't-

Sneezly: AHCHOO!

The seal's sneeze collapses their igloo.

Breezly: -sneeze.

Sneezly: *sniff* Sorry, Breezly.

Breezly: I can get some cold medicine for you at Camp Frostbite.

Sneezly: That medicine never works. I always have a cold in every episode.

Breezly: Well, there's a first time for everything.

* * *

The duo head for Camp Frostbite, which is run by Colonel Fusby.

Sneezly: Wouldn't the colonel be mad at you?

Breezly: Colonel Fusby? Nah, he never gets mad at me.

Sneezly: Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.

Breezly: You don't believe me?! All right then, I'll prove it. I'll just waltz right in there and get you the medicine. The colonel won't mind at all. In fact, it'll be a-

Sneezly: Don't say it.

Breezly: -a breeze!


	2. A Cold Welcome

**Disclaimer: Breezly, Sneezly, and Colonel Fusby are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**A Cold Welcome**

During an Arctic snowstorm, Sneezly, as a result of his always present cold, sneezed so hard that he accidentally caused their igloo to collapse.

Sneezly: That happens a lot.

Breezly decided to get some cold medicine for Sneezly, and he is now heading for Camp Frostbite.

Sneezly: I'll just wait for you right here.

The seal is standing on a snow bank and there is an x drawn on the ground.

Breezly: What's with the x?

Sneezly: Don't you remember? Every time you try to sneak into the army camp, the colonel throws you out, and you always land on this exact spot.

Breezly: We'll see about that.

* * *

He goes to the front gate.

Hi, Mr. Guard!

Guard: Oh, hi Breezly.

Breezly notices the main office building, and one of the windows is open. He sticks his head in the window.

Breezly: Hiya, colonel!

Colonel Fusby: Get the heck out of my camp!

He literally kicks Breezly out of Camp Frostbite, and the polar bear lands on the x pattern next to Sneezly.

*THUD*

Fusby: Heheh, do I have great aim or what?

Sneezly: I told you, Breezly, but you never listen.


	3. Cliff Hangers

**Disclaimer: Breezly, Sneezly, and Colonel Fusby are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions. **

**Cliff Hangers  
**

Breezly tried to prove to Sneezly that Colonel Fusby likes him, and also to find some cold medicine for the seal. The polar bear had no problems getting in Camp Frostbite because of a friendly guard, but the colonel showed how much he "likes" him by literally booting him out of the camp.

Breezly Bruin: Would you let me in if I knocked on the door?

Colonel Fusby: No.

Breezly: What if I said please?

Fusby: Sorry, but no.

Breezly: Oh, come on! I was just going to get some medicine for my pal, Sneezly.

Fusby: He has a cold _again_?

Sneezly Seal: I have one all the time.

Breezly: He's right. He sneezed so hard that our igloo collapsed.

Fusby: I need better security to keep you guys out.

Breezly: Can you please let us in?

Fusby: That's against regulations, but I can give you some cold medicine.

Sneezly: Really? Thank you, Colonel Fusby!

Fusby: Don't mention it.

He gives them a box filled with cold medicine, and closes the gates of the army base.

Breezly: We've gotta find a way to get his attention.

Sneezly: Why? We have the medicine now. There's no reason for us to break in.

Breezly: That's true, but if we leave him alone, there wouldn't be much of a story.

Sneezly: That makes sense.

* * *

And so, Breezly and Sneezly once again attempt to sneak into Camp Frostbite.

Breezly: The poor guy probably gets bored in there. I'm sure if I visit him that will cheer him up, since he likes me so much.

Sneezly: Actually, I think he hates you.

Breezly: Why would you possibly think that?

They see a sign that says, "Breezly, if you can read this, you're in range".

Sneezly: That's why.

* * *

They head for a nearby cliff, and eventually reach the top.

Sneezly: I thought we were going to camp Frostbite.

Breezly: We are, but first I have to get a good view of the place. Then I'll know how we can sneak in.

Sneezly: All right, Br- Ah, ah...

Breezly: Please don't-

Sneezly: AH-CHOO!

The seal's sneeze causes the polar bear to fall off the cliff.

Breezly: ...sneeeze!

*THUD*

Sneezly looks down and sees Breezly's outline in the snow.

Sneezly: Um, Breezly, I'm sorry for that sneeze that made you fall off a cliff.

Breezly: Don't mention it. Really, don't mention it... ow.


	4. Two Noodniks Against the North

**Disclaimer: Breezly, Sneezly, and Colonel Fusby are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions. **

**Two Noodniks Against the North  
**

Even though Breezly now has the cold medicine for Sneezly, he is still determined to sneak into Camp Frostbite.

Breezly Bruin: Come on, Sneezly!

Sneezly Seal: Do I have to go with you? The colonel was kind of grumpy...

Breezly: That is obviously because he needs our company.

Sneezly: But he's almost always like that-

Breezly ignores him and heads for the camp once again.

* * *

The polar bear goes behind the camp and attempts to climb over the wall. Meanwhile, two of the colonel's recruits carrying some buckets of paint.

Recruit 1: So now that we finished painting the barracks, what do we do with these?

Recruit 2: I don't know. The colonel didn't tell us. I guess we should just leave 'em here and take a break.

After they leave, Breezly climbs over the wall. He lands in a bucket of red paint.

Colonel Fusby: Aha! I caught ya red handed... er, pawed.

Breezly: Huh? How did you find out so fast?

Fusby: You left footprints in the snow. I saw them behind the camp.

Breezly: Darn. I didn't think about that.

Fusby: You don't think about a lot of things.

* * *

The colonel once again kicks him out of the camp.

Breezly: Uh, colonel, before you kick me out, can you explain why you want me out of here so much? The place doesn't seem very busy to me.

Fusby: It isn't. I'm passing the time by reading books about arctic explorers.

Breezly: Arctic explorers, huh? Hey, Sneezly. This arctic exploration stuff is giving me an idea...

Sneezly: I don't know, Breezly. The colonel wouldn't like it-

Fusby: I'm sure I wouldn't. You noodniks better stay out of my army base or else! Now get lost!

* * *

After being kicked out, the duo are trying to rebuild their igloo.

Breezly: I was thinking we could on our very own arctic adventure! We'll travel across the tundra all by ourselves.

Sneezly: But Breezly, what if we get lost?

Breezly: Our friend Colonel Fusby will rescue us, of course.

The polar bear slips and falls into a fishing hole in the ice.

*SPLASH*

Breezly: No problem. I just need some practice with this sort of thing.

He gets up and falls into another fishing hole a few seconds later.

*SPLASH*

Breezly: Um, okay, maybe a lot of practice. No big deal. I know we can do this.

Sneezly: We're doomed.

Breezly: Don't be so depressed. After all, you didn't fall in anything. Now let's go exploring!

The seal reluctantly follows his friend.

Sneezly: I think the colonel would want us to stay lost...


End file.
